


A Palaven Trip

by Snizabelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, baby turians, baby turians are really really cute okay, turians are kind of like possums sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizabelle/pseuds/Snizabelle
Summary: Garrus and Shepard visit Palaven and make a discovery





	A Palaven Trip

Long after the war with the reapers has ended, Garrus and Shepard visit Palaven to meet his family, see some still-standing landmarks and aid in rebuilding. A few days in, they are sitting in a relatively crowded shopping area, enjoying each others company. But something seems off and Shepard can’t really put their finger on why. Suddenly, it dawns on them.

“Where are all the kids?”

Garrus looks confused,”What do you mean?”

“I haven’t seen a single little turian since I’ve been here. I can understand older kids are probably in school or…training I guess. But no babies? Toddlers? Do they all stay home or…?”

Garrus gives Shepard a weird look, “ What are you talking about? There are children everywhere!”

Shepard gestures violently to the huge crowd of adult turians going about their day. “ _Where!??!_ ”

Garrus puts his hands on Shepards shoulders and turns them toward a female turian sitting at a table a few yards away, snacking on some lunch. “See that woman over there? Watch her for a few minutes.” Sure enough, a moment later she holds up a little bit of food near the opening of her jacket and the _cutest, tiniest_ little baby turian pops its head out, snaps it up and quickly retreats back inside. Shepard is so shocked they blurt out “Oh my _GOD!_ ” causing Garrus to jump.

Shepard spends the rest of the day loudly screaming and pointing at every baby turian they spot (of which there are very many) while Garrus chases them around and profusely apologizes to everyone around them.

At one point Shepard just sinks to the floor and starts crying because they see twins.


End file.
